Kenpachi Zaraki
'Kenpachi Zaraki '''is a character in the Shonen Jump manga series Bleach. Background Without a home, a family, or even a name, the boy that would be known as Kenpachi Zaraki was a soul living alone in the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai. After coming across the dead body of a Soul Reaper, Kenpachi stole his Zanpakuto and imprinted on it, making it his own. During this time, Kenpachi became incredibly proficient in swordsmanship, killing pretty much everyone he fought with ease. One day, Kenpachi encountered Yachiru Unohana, a member of the Gotei 13, the Soul Reapers who ran Rukongai, and challenged her to a battle. Fighting Unohana was the first time Kenpachi ever felt fear, and he subconsciously sealed his power to continue the battle because of the fun he was having, though he ended up losing. Sometime after, Kenpachi met a young girl without a home or name, just like him, and he gave her the name Yachiru in honor of the one person who gave him a challenge. After encountering two members of the eleventh division of the Gotei 13 and killing the division captain with a single blow, Kenpachi became the division's new captain, taking on the first name Kenpachi, the title all eleventh division captain's held, and the last name Zaraki, after the district he grew up in. Powers & Abilities * '''Immense Physicality: '''Kenpachi has shown to have incredible physicality. As his striking strength is very powerful as he can destroy multiple buildings in a single slash during his confrontation with Ichigo and creates earthquakes with his attacks. He is also very durable as he can show no pain when receiving injuries and despite not being known for his speed, he has very good reflexes, as he can keep up with Byakuya Kuchiki when fighting Yammy Llargo. * '''Intelligence: '''Despite mostly known for his incredible brute power, he has shown impressive intelligence in the series. He can find exploits and weaknesses in his opponents and their patterns, a highly skilled swordsmanship as well as very deceitful and very percieveful in combat. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat Expert: '''Despite Kenpachi preferring his own blade in combat, he is experienced in hand-to-hand fighter. * '''Monstrous Spiritual Power: '''Kenpachi has probably the most monstrous spiritual power even for a Captain's standard. Even when wearing his energy-sealing eye patch, he can casually fight evenly against two captain-level opponents even when his opponents were releasing their Zanpakutō's Bankai. Also Ganju once compared his Spiritual Power to Byakuya's Reiatsu. His spiritual energy can also become very visible and take the form of a skull coloured yellow. He also gains a lot more control over his Reiatsu to the point where he can stand in mid-air. * '''Reiatsu Control: '''Kenpachi can affect entire areas with his spiritual energy. His unruly Reiatsu is so strong that it can effect enemies and can cause others miles away to enter the state of paralysis and confusion. He can repel Konjiki's poison by exerting his Reiatsu enough. ** '''Damage Resistance: '''Kenpachi can use it as a sort of armour, making it harder to damage or even make him flinch. It can be compared to Arrancar's Hierro. It makes Kenpachi's skin pretty tough as that Ichigo can barely cut his swing with a swing of his sword and only made Ichigo's hands to bleed. ** '''Shock Wave: '''By focusing just enough to control his Reiatsu, Kenpachi can unleash his energy in the form of a shockwave, which can cause massive destruction when used with both hands. ** '''Energy Wave: '''He can create overflowing wave of spiritual energy by striking the ground, which surges forward before crashing into his targets. * '''Ryodan: '''Meaning Bisection, by gripping his sword with two hands, it allows him to slice the opponent down in the middle. Equipment *'Eyepatch Power Seal: 'Despite wearing an eyepatch, Kenpachi isn't actually missing an eye. The eyepatch is actually a seal designed to drain Kenpachi's energy when worn. This weakens him, allowing him to fight longer and have more of challenge during battle. When taken off, Kenpachi can access all of his spirit energy at once for much more power. *'Nozarashi: 'Kenpachi's Zanpakuto, a sword born from his own soul. Nozarashi resembles a chipped nodachi with bandages around the hilt, though it's actually incredibly sharp, despite its appearance. **'Shikai: 'By stating the command, "Drink", Kenpachi can activate Nozarashi's Shikai form. Nozarashi's released form resembles a gigantic axe, with enough cutting power to destroy meteors and slice through the fabric of space itself. Alternate Forms *'Bankai: 'By summoning and subjugating his Zanpakuto's spirit, Kenpachi can access an evolved release state with even more power. Nozarashi's Bankai causes Kenpachi's skin to turn red, black markings to form on his face, and horns to grow on his head, making him resemble an oni. Nozarashi in this state transforms into a short-bladed cleaver, though it is still incredibly powerful. **'Enhanced Strength: '''While using his Bankai, Kenpachi's strength and cutting power increase dramatically. He has enough power in this state to topple Gerard Valkyrie in one blow, cut off his arm, and cut him in half from a long distance. Feats Strength *Easily ram clear through solid walls without any effort at all. *Can launch an opponent flying backwards by clashing them. *Held back blows from the Espada with one hand. *Kicked Tosen through a building. *Flung Komamura over his shoulder. *Deflected a Cero with his bare hand. *Easily crushes the ground with one simple swing of his Nozarashi. *Sliced through Yammy's released state's Hierro and cut off his limbs before knocking him to the ground. *Creates an earthquake. *Lifted a mountain size rock and cutted it in half. *Can carry two human and a gorilla man on his shoulder without breaking a sweat. *Destroys half a fortress-like mountain with an indirect attack. *Destroy multiple buildings in a last attack/confrontation with Ichigo. *Destroys multiple buildings with a single attack against Yhwach. *Can destroy two stone towers that were falling on him in half. *Can rip open a gap in between the atmosphere of Seireitei and space. *Can somehow cut lava. *Sliced a skyscraper in half a with a mere flick of a wrist. *In his Shikai, destroyed a meteor. *In Bankia form, can toppl Gerard, cut his arms off and cut him in half from a vast distance. Speed *Is surprisingly fast despite his size and have no skill in Shunpo. *Gave Ichigo Kurosaki a hard time tracking him. *Kept up with Byakuya when fighting Yammy. *Cuts a missile in half when its shot to him. *Kept up with Candice while wounded. *Speedblitz Giriko. *Casually reacts to Cero from Nnoitra. *Barely been noticed when he step between Tesla and Ichigo. Durability *Survived being smashed under rocks and a giant arm. *Barely fazed from having his arm twisted and didn't drop his sword. *Survived being under water under a mountain-like fortress without being able to breath and managed to escape. *Can sometimes ignore injuries and not suffering even if multiple slashes are on his body. *Is completely bullet proof. *Withstood the vacuum of space which the only thing destroyed is one of of his organs. *Only gained moderate injuries where clones of Gremmy self-destructed. *Can still fight against Nnoitra despite being very injured. Skill *Survived most of his life as a swordsman when he was young. *Defeated numerous members of of the Gotei 13. *Defeated Nnoitra Gilga. *Fought against a clone of himself and beat it. Weaknesses *Shows no interest in Shunpo as he only relies on natural speed. *No skill in Kidō, as he only fights with direct-attack methods. *His body will start breaking under pressure if he abuses his Bankai's power. Category:Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bleach Category:Sword Users Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Spirits Category:Shinigami Category:Completed Profiles